


Pictures In Fogged Glass [Art for litra]

by Symmet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel Big Bang 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symmet/pseuds/Symmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title:Pictures in Fogged Glass<br/>Author: litra<br/>Artist: incredibly_meek_artist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures In Fogged Glass [Art for litra]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pictures in Fogged Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342203) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



Our favorite Trickster god!

The wonderful fic this accompanies is [Pictures in Fogged Glass](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3342203/chapters/7310573)  
And the wonderful writer who wrote it, [litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra)


End file.
